Painting Reminiscences
by eonnie101
Summary: After fleeing from Konoha and away from Hiashi's incested performances, Hinata starts her life over when she wakes up in the Hidden Sound Village hospital. Upon living there, she's met face to face with the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru. Will sparks fly? Or, will her haunting past consume her completely into it's darkness? RATED M for graphic situations. Make sure to R&R :)


"**Painting** **Reminiscence****s**"

**Chapter 1**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Tick tock went the clock, letting the Hyuga residents' of the main branch home know that it struck midnight on that cool night. As the main branch residents were getting ready for bed, the sound of running water still continued it's palpating rythm on the opposite side of the house. Inside behind the closed bathroom door, humidity filled the small space. Right behind the velvetly off white shower curtain, Hinata lathered up her sponge and began to scrub. Her unsteady breathing quickened it's motion as she viciously scrubbed her skin where his hands touched. Picturing the places he could've possibly manuvered by she scrubbed so hard that it left red marks upon her creamy white skin. Her skin burning with anguish as she refused to stop scrubbing until she felt satisfied that any evidence he left on her was gone. She knew it was going to happen. But, she wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

_The air outside was warm yet cloudy. It was just a usual day in Konahoa, that is, until the ringing of the bells signified something terrible must've happened. And, it did. There in the streets stopped two rows all dressed in black. With Hiashi leading the two rows, Hinata, her little sister H__a__nabi, and, their cousin Neji stood behind the rest of the Hyuga clan, while the side branch carried the casket of one of their fallen clan members. None other than Hinata's mother. They were told that it was from natural causes according to the analysis they've received from the autopsy. So, they believed it, because they didn't want to know the truth on what really happened. As the bells continued to fill the sky, the clan took their seats behind the casket before them. Over the silence of prayer, Hinata just stared at her mother's casket. She can feel the tears come to her eyes._

_Before any of them could fall, Hiashi puts his hand ontop of Hinata's shoulder, whispering, "There's no need to cry. Your mother would be upset if she were to see you crying."_

_After those exchange of words, Hinata quickly dried her eyes and went back to focusing on what else was going on around her. Seconds ticks by when everyone began to stand up. In a single file line, Hinata followed her father as one by one went up to the casket to set down individual white flowers'. When it was finally Hinata's turn to put her flower down, she walked up to the casket. Slowly yet surely, she placed her flower down ontop of the previous ones, leaving behind a small smile for her mother to enjoy in the 's when the sky itself started to cry._

The shower water was still running as Hinata poured more body wash onto her sponge and continued scrubbing. That day of her mother's funeral is when everything changed. The loss of her mom took a huge toll on her father. That's when everything in the main branch began to change dramatically.

_Within the darkness of the back bedroom, the sheets crumbled together as the bed began to creak eagerly. Six year old Hinata stood in her night gown in the middle of the room hidden within the shadows that the moon's ray's cascade through the single bedroom window. Her feet were cold against the wood floor's of her father's bedroom._

"_Hinata." said Hiashi from his bed, "Come closer."_

_The rules in the Hyuga house were that you were to listen to what you were told, so, Hinata did as what she was told. She lingered closer to where her father was sitting on on the bed, not really understanding why. She lingered just close enough so that she was fully viewable by the moon outside. Hiashi stared contently at his daughter, analyzing every detail from the top of her head to the the tips of her toes. _

_Without another glance, Hiashi leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't you want daddy to be happy."_

_Hinata just stood there not knowing what to do or say besides, "Yes."_

_Hiashi leaned in closer towards her ear, "Do you want to know what makes daddy happy?"_

_It wasn't until seconds later, Hiashi trailed his hands through her hair. Trailing a single finger down the side of her face, down past her shoulders, and down her cotton night gown. When his hand brushed against the back of her little thigh, Hinata jumped. _

"_Why'd you jump?" Hiashi asked her quietly._

_With a shakenly scared voice, Hinata asnwered, "B-Because you...y-you scared me father."_

_Without him moving from where he was at, he smiled, hidden in the softness of her hair, "But their's nothing to be scared of Hinata. It's just us two. We have all the time in the world to spend together now."_

"_W-What're you t-talking a-about father?" Hinata questioned without thinking of the reaction that she'll receive._

_Hiashi didn't accumulate to answering her question, so instead, he continued on with determination. With a single movement from his hand, Hiashi brushed the tips of his fingers up her nightgown. With his first finger entangled within the hem of her underwear, he tugged on them downward, resulting in his blue haired daughter to jump again._

"_F-Father what're you d-doing?" Hinata managed to say inbetween jumps of fear._

_Hiashi's smile grew more eagerly as he continued his hand at slipping underneath the cloth of her underwear from underneath her night gown._

"_This is what makes daddy feel happy." Hiashi spoke in her ear, "You have all the time in the world to make me feel good." before he burrowed his hand far enough under her underwear to where he was able to hold her right butt cheek in his hand._

It was silent in the main branch home again. No more running shower water. In the bathroom, Hinata stared at herself in the mirror. With her reflection looking back at her with bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep, Hinata ran the cold sink water and splashed her face to get rid of the horrid night when that all started happening when she was a child. As she grew older, she's looked into what her father was doing. Incest is what people referr it to be. Now that she's 16, her father's been getting more and more deeper with his incested ways of her making him feel good in ways that she couldn't explain to others when she was a lot younger in age.

It was around 1:30AM when Hinata finally emerged herself from out of the bathroom. She towel dried her hair before taking off her towel from around her to get ready for bed. Her skin burned from the rush of cold air from her opened window from when she scrubbed her body in the shower. As she slipped her sleep wear on, she began to brush her hair when a knock was heard on her door. After putting her hair brush down, Hinata wandered over to the door, grabbed the handle, turned it until it clicked, she then opened it not even eargerly to see who was behind the door. On the other side of the door stood her younger sister Hanabi. A sigh of relief escaped between her lips.

"You're still awake?" Hanabi asked her older sibiling with a raised eyebrow as to why she was still up.

"Um yeah. I guess I took a too long of a shower." Hinata answered with a hesitant laugh.

It was quiet between the two sisters before Hinata asked Hanabi, "Do you need me for anything?"

Hanabi shook her head no, but told her, "Father has requested to talk to you."

Without wanting her sister to see her reaction to their father's request, she played it off with a shaking smile, "O-Okay."

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

The room was still dark like it was 10 years ago. The same room where everything in her life started to fall apart. And, where it will keep falling apart if this incest her father is performing on her continues. Hinata stood in the exact same spot she stood in for all those years, not even changing it to her liking. Everything in the room stayed in place except for the window. For it had a curtain drawn in to where people from the outside couldn't see what was being done inside.

The wooden floors creaked as footsteps walked up from behind her. She can feel him breathing down her neck as he nibbled at it. She was frozen in place as to what action her father was going to take next. She can feel him trailing nibbling bites up and down her neck and across her collar bone. His one hand manuvering down her curves while his free hand skimmed up her night shirt. She shut her eyes tightly as his bare hand grabbed hold of one of her breast giving it a sqeeze, resulting in Hinata to squirm in his presence.

"You know what you're suppose to do." Hiashi ordered.

Hinata didn't hesitate to answer him. With how badly she didn't want too, it was the only way in order for her to be considered part of this family. Without further ado, Hinata pulled off her shirt along with her pajamma bottoms with shaking hands, leaving herself exposed in just her panties. She immediately covered her breasts with her arms full of embarrassment from her goose bump covered skin. It wasn't long before Hiashi's hand grabbed hold of her panties, pulling them down her thighs to where they fell around her ankles.

Hiashi's voice startled her when he asked, "Remove your arms and turn around. I want to see everything."

Her bangs shielded the nervous look on her face as she followed orders and began to slowly turn around. Never taking her eyes off the floor, Hinata knew she was fully turned around was when she seen her father's feet with her eyes. From inbetween the curtain's, the moon came out from behind a passing cloud, shining in through the small opening of the curtain's. Exposing her creamy white skin to the man infront of her that she is forced to even call her father. Hiashi on the other hand, stared down at his daughter's well developed body, receiving a smile to spread across his face. Pure enjoyment was all he could think of when he stared at her naked body in the moonlight.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Two days have passed since that night. More and more sleepless nights took their toll out on Hinata, making her feel ueasy to sleep. The bags underneath her eyes were getting darker. All Hinata wanted was a peaceful night of sleep without her father doing what he does. It was an early morning on a new day. Hinata sat at the table with an anxiously tapping foot on the go. Hanabi was washing the dishes while Neji came in to see how the girls were doing from time to time. When her cousin left for the third time from checking up on them, Hinata swallowed the nervous lump in her throat down hard as she tried to ease her breathing.

Her mind took over her thoughts, '_I have to let someone know. It's been going on for way to long_.' as she slowly faced her sister who was doing dishes.

"Hanabi..." Hinata shakily spoke to her younger sister, "Can I...t-tell you s-something?"

Hanabi stopped doing the dishes to face her sister, "What is it?" she asked as she dried her hands with a dish towel.

When her sister's eyes met her own, Hinata abruptly looked down away from hers and asked behind a nervous tone, "P-Promise me t-that you won't t-tell anyone."

Hanabi sighed seeing that she's been needing to promise Hinata a lot of things lately. To her, it's unusual for her older sister to be asking her younger sister for favors. Instead of ignoring her like she always does, she decided to listen to what her older sister has to say. Giving her the freedom to opinionate on what Hinata says to her.

Hanabi asked, "Look Hinata, whatever you..." but was cut off midway into speaking her mind.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone!" Hinata shouted at Hanabi without looking up from the kitchen table.

"Okay, I promise!" Hanabi said back as she regained her posture from her older sister's sudden outburt of anger.

It was silent between the girls before Hinata gathered up the courage to tell her all that's been going on, "It's a-about f-father."

"Yeah?" Hanabi questioned her sister with crossed arms, "What about him?"

Hinata spoke, "W-Well you see, ever since mom died, d-dad's been..." but the rest never spilled out. She was so concentrated on fighting back the tears that she forgot the rest of what she was suppose to say.

Hanabi was easily annoyed with her older sister always fumbling with her words, "Come one Hinata. Spit it out already."

Her breathing quickened in fear as she knew now what to tell her. After the lump in her throat disappeared, Hinata regained control of her anxious breathing before going back to what she wanted to share.

"Dad's b-been...e-eager to spend t-time with m-me, and..." Hinata started.

Hanabi cut her off for a split second, "Well, isn't that what dad's are suppose to do? Spend time with their daughters?"

"Y-Yes but..." Hinata paused for a second before continuing, "But not l-like this."

Hanabi looked at her sister in confusion before asking another question, "Like what?"

Hinata spoke, "H-He tells m-me t-that only I c-can make h-him happy. That I..." but was cut off again with a loud smack across her face.

Her head whipped the other direction when her sister slapped her across the face. Hinata brought her head back to hold her left side of her face with her hand. She looked at her younger sister in confusion as to why she slapped her.

"Here we go again with this crap." Hanabi huffed in anger to what her older sister was thinking like she was.

With wide eyes, Hinata couldn't help but let out a small gasp of shock as Hanabi spoke some more, "I hate it when you talk about father like that. You need to learn how to get your facts straight before assuming things."

"B-But..." was all Hinata could say before her sister cut her off again with more heart shattering opinions.

"But nothing!" Hanabi said before turning to face Hinata with her arms crossed in front of her, "A soon-to-be-heiress should never think of a Hyuga clan member that way!"

Hinata felt her heart drop within seconds of hearing her responce, "B-But Hanabi, I'm not lying!"

Hanabi hollared "Shut up! I don't want to hear any more of your stupid excuses." before storming off out of the kitchen, leaving her sister behind at the kitchen table in distraught.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Hinata's breath quickened as Hiashi manuvered his hands down her sides as he laid behind her in his bed. Everyone was fast asleep already. Giving him the advantage of using up this peace and quiet. Hinata didn't dare move an inch, not knowing what the consequences were going to be if she were to move. The bed creaked behind her as Hiashi balanced himself on his elbow before leaning over to nibble on the tip of her ear.

"You've matured into a bright young woman Hinata." Hiashi whispered in her ear before continuing, "Looks like you're ready to go a couple steps further." with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes widened in shock, but, she didn't move a muscle. Without hesitation, Hiashi sits up on his bed to only look back down at his daughter infront of him. Hinata kept her face covered with her hands. She was too embarrassed to even look her father in the eyes. The night grew longer as Hiashi still couldn't keep his hands off of her. With his hand tangled within her long locks, he planted his lips on hers while he laid ontop of her. All Hinata could do at this point was squirm, but, it wasn't enough to get her father off. His other free hand slid down her flat stomach while lifting up her shirt in the process. After a couple tugs from her shirt, from the waist up was exposed to his appealingly lust filled eyes. Hinata shuttered at his glance.

It wasn't long before Hiashi slipped his tongue inside Hinata's mouth, pulling away before kissing her cheek, then down her neck to her collar bone. His kissing had gotten much more lustfully clingy as he finished kissing her collar bone to look down at her embarrassingly flushed face. The looks she displayed upon her face never faise him. It was just another part of her that he found even more pleasing.

Hiashi took the advantage of his hand to slid up her flat stomach to her left breast. He grasped her breast firmly in his hand, making Hinata release a small unwanted moan escape her lips. Hiashi smiled as he played with her hard nipple with his finger on her right breast. He tugged and played with it before taking it in to his mouth to be sucked on with his wet tongue. The slurping sounds he made were horror to her ears. It wasn't long before Hiashi stopped for a second, and then continued to do so with the other nipple on her left breast while he fondled with the right. Hinata fought the tears back as she couldn't believe what she's experiencing. After a couple minutes on each breast, Hiashi releases her left nipple, stringing behind salivia before licking his lips in gratitude with a smile.

"F-Father please." Hinata managed to say inbetween held in breaths, "T-This is w-wrong."

"It may be wrong but it feels so good." Hiashi whispered down at her as his hand began to manuver around again.

All Hinata could do was occasionally squirm, but, that's it. No matter how much she begged. No matter how many tears she'd shed. She knew that there was no way that her father was stopping until he's satisfied. His trailing fingers glide across her soft skin. Drawing circles while dragging hot kisses down her neck and shoulder. She can feel her father's masculine hand grazed her flat stomach to string delicately up her creamy thighs. Hinata shuttered from his touch. With his first finger latched on to her panties, he slips them off without ease. Hinata froze.

"There's no reason to be afraid Hinata." Hiashi whispered lustfully in her ear.

"P-Please father n-no more." Hinata begged in between held in sobs.

Instead of answering her response by voice, he answered it with his hands. Very sneakily, Hiashi's hand trailed down her thigh, maneuvering his hand farther down in between her thighs. With a free hand, Hinata grabs her dad's hand, stopping him from going any farther. Not even taking in to consideration on how Hinata's feeling, Hiashi creeps a smile on his face as he descends his hand farther down, just brushing the very surface of her clit. Goosebumps rose to her creamy white skin. Hinata's body movements were appealing to the eye. Hinata can feel the tips of her father's fingers slicking down in between her folds before stopping.

"If you do as I say..." Hiashi whispered in her ear, "You'll be one step closer to becoming a heiress."

His masculine hand dove farther down in between her folds, feeling the slickness of her arousaled juices on his finger tips.

"Also..." Hiashi spoke before nibbling at her ear with a smile, "When you become heiress, that means we'll have a lot of alone time together."

"N-No." Hinata stuttered uncomfortably of the thought of this still continuing when she becomes the heiress of the Hyuga's main branch.

"Yes." was all Hiashi answered, "It's only a matter of time before..."

With her eyes shut in embarrassment, Hinata managed to free her hand from underneath her father's arm. While reaching her arm around, she seen an opening where she can have the advantage. With her hand back, she swung it forward, nailing her father in the temple. A disturbed groan flared from her father's throat as he abruptly sat up in pain. Hinata took her chance and swiftly crawled out of bed and across her father's bedroom. Getting as far away from her father as possible. With shaking hands, Hinata quickly gathered her clothes together before looking back at her father whom was still in bed looking straight at her with a raised eyebrow wondering why she's disobeying him.

"Why're you disobeying me?" Hiashi asked in fury towards his eldest daughter.

Hinata couldn't help but let a single tear stream down her face in not only guilt, but also, in satisfaction from getting away from her father for now.

"Father I-I don't want to do this a-anymore." Hinata begged as more tears began to fall.

"You don't have choice." Hiashi said in anger.

Hinata shook her head in disagreement as to what her father said before he continued on talking, "If your mother seen that you're not obeying me, she'd be very disappointed in you."

"S-Shut up." Hinata mumbled underneath her hyperventilating breath.

Hiashi looked at her with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"P-Please dad I-I'm begging you to s-stop." Hinata pleated with her tears.

Hiashi just watched his eldest daughter cry in fear. He, on the other hand, had a substitute smile on his face. He was so close, but, not close enough. Hinata didn't accumulate to hearing him respond. As quickly as she could, she slipped back on her clothes. Before she could slip her arms through her sleeves, from out of nowhere, her father grabbed a hand full of her long locks, slamming her face into the wall behind her. Her head ricocheted off the wall. Hiashi pulled her head back to where she was facing him. He watched as a single drop of blood streamed down her face as it dripped on her shirt.

"Whether you want to or not, it cannot be helped." Hiashi spoke out in aggravation.

Hinata managed to shake her head, but, her father pulled on her hair, jerking her head back to face his. Through watery eyes, Hinata sniffled. Her sniffling cries was the only sound that filled both of their ears. In gratification, Hiashi went to maneuver his hand down her shirt. Behind closed eyes, Hinata jerked her head hard enough out of her father's grip. She finally tore away from his grasp. When she backed away from him again, she looked at him as he faced her with a hand full of her hair.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Hiashi asked before continuing, "I thought you liked spending alone time with your father?"

Hinata furiously shook her head no towards Hiashi before answering his question, "N-No."

"What was that?" Hiashi asked in curiousity.

Before he asked another question, Hinata cuts her father off, "I won't let you keep doing this to me!"

Without a second to loose, Hinata took the advantage to escape from her father. She dashed passed him and towards the bedroom door she went. Before she could turn the door handle to open it, Hiashi spoke up.

"If you leave the Hyuga clan, you won't become the heiress!" Hiashi yelled out at her.

Nothing her father said phased her. Ignoring his ignorance, Hinata finally got the door open. Within a blink of an eye, Hinata was gone. Leaving her father in his bedroom in absolute fury.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Hyperventilation took over as she ran. Hinata didn't plan on stopping before she was far away from not only the Hyuga house, but, away from Konoha as well. She planned on running until she couldn't run anymore. When she finally passed through the gates of Konoha, she took off faster in desperation to get as far away as possible. The road she took was long. Only a couple miles to go before she's able to pass through the border. As she dashed through the trees, she cautiously looked around. Trying to see if the ANBU black opps were following her. After she passed the border into another village far way from Konoha, Hinata rested her aching head against a tree to catch her breath.

In exhaustion, Hinata collapsed her body to the ground as she rested. The cool air blew through her hair. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she was glad that no ANBU black opps weren't following her for now. But, she figured that they'll be looking for her soon. She wanted to stay and relax, but, she knew that it wasn't going to happen. So, she continued on running.

Up above her head, the sky rumbled while dark gray clouds began to cover the moon. In a steady motion, Hinata took off again. Lightning flashed all around her as Hinata kept running. All that surrounded her were trees and bushes. After a little while, Hinata managed to stay hidden behind a tree in order for her not to be seen by anyone whom seem to be looking for her. She took this into consideration and started to relax again. With her head rested up against a tree, she looked up through the braches above to watch the sky turn black. Then, a rain drop fell on her face. Resembling a tear. It then started to pour down rain.

Lightning flashed in the sky as Hinata then took shelter underneath a uprooted fallen tree. Exhausted and out of breath, Hinata sighed. Thunder crackled in the sky as Hinata held the back of her pounding head. Sweat streamed down her face due to all the running she did. The wind picked up as the rain fell harder to the ground.

'_It's quiet_.' her mind spoke as a smile spreaded across her scratched up face.

After a few more claps of thunder, the rain started to dye down leaving only the lightning to flash around her. Just the sight of the lightning seemed to calm her nerves. Her body was sore. It ached everytime she tried to move.

'_I guess I can relax just for a little bit_.' was all she thought while she stared up at the sky.

Crickets chirped around her as she slowly closed her eyes. She kept telling herself that she'll only take a nap. Before she knew it, she soon fell into a peaceful sleep while the crickets echoed in her ears. A melody of peaceful sounds was all it took for her to suddenly feel relaxed enough to fall alseep.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Hours had passed since Hinata fell asleep. The sun was beginning to rise as Hinata was still leaned up against a tree still sleeping. As the sun shinned it's rays through the holes in the trees above her head, Hinata didn't stir an inch. As Hinata slept, footsteps walked by. But, one pair of the footsteps stopped and turned towards the sleeping Hyuga.

"Sai hurry up. Orochimaru-sama is expecting us to be back before the sun rises." Kabuto spoke out towards his black haired companion.

What Kabuto said didn't phase Sai as he began to walk towards Hinata. Upon closer inspection when he reached her side, he bent down on one knee to notice that she's sleeping.

'_Is she sleeping?_' Sai's mind asked as he watched her eyes fluttered to stay shut.

"Oh what an interesting find Sai." Kabuto said as he stood over Sai with crossed arms, "Do you know her?"

Sai nodded before answering, "I know very little about her."

"Looks to me that she's pretty banged up." said Kabuto.

Sai couldn't help but nod in agreement as to what Kabuto had suggested. Silence surround the three as the birds began to chirp, signaling that it's almost morning time.

Kabuto looks to his right to see the sun rising in the distance, he turned back to Sai, "We need to go Sai. Orochimaru-sama is waiting."

Sai looks back at the white haired man telling him, "We can't just leave her here."

Before Kabuto can say anything, Sai grabs Hinata's arm, hauling her on his back. Without even caring if she'd woken up, Sai carried her on his back while he followed behind Kabuto as they headed towards the Hidden Sound Village.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**A/N: **Opinions' and comments are greatly appreciated :)**  
**Stay tuned for **chapter 2 **of **"Painting Reminiscences".**


End file.
